Tellement vrai
by LegMa
Summary: Le mieux est de lire mais...disons que, quand l'un est présent, l'autre n'est jamais loin en retour... Terminée.


**Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire =) Bon, je sais que je suis censée faire la suite de " Père Noël secret " mais d'autres idées sont venues et...pouf, j'ai zapé ^^' Mais promis, je la ferai ! :) **

**Bon, alors, voici une fic qui est tiré d'un rêve ( oui, mes rêves, disons cauchemar, sont assez fréquents en ce moment et... étranges, voire troublant ) mais pour cette fic, j'ai changé un peu le contexte ( sauf le début ) car sinon ça aurait été trop bizarre ^^**

**Donc, voilà ce que ça donne... **

**Auteur : **Legma

**Titre :** Tellement vrai... ( j'avais mis " A en donné mal à la tête " avant, car c'est le cas, mais ce titre correspond bien aussi...)

**Ship :** Tiva ( même si ce n'est pas explicite dans la fic )

**Résumé :** bah là euh... faut lire, car j'peux pas le faire sans dévoiler l'histoire ^^ Disons que c'est une presque réalité qui devient vraie... ouais, sans résumé, c'est mieux ^^'

**Disclaimer :** La série et tout le tralala n'est pas à moi, sauf cette histoire et le rêve.

**Note de l'auteur :** voir plus haut ^^ et très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tellement vrai…**

Je me réveille, encore sonnée par ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Tout mes sens sont troublés…impossible de voir correctement, d'entendre clairement ou même de formuler une phrase. Je me lève avec difficulté en m'appuyant sur ce qui semble être une chaise, puis j'essaye de tenir debout. Doucement, je cligne des yeux et ma vue revient à elle. Des bruits sourds continuent de retentir dans ma tête…c'est si désagréable et tellement en inadéquation avec ce que je vois. Des centaines de personnes se mettent à courir entre les voitures en feu, des centaines d'autres sont allongées au sol, inertes… Je tourne sur moi-même et me rends compte que plus rien n'est comme avant. Alors que quelques minutes plutôt gisait un bouquet de fleurs, il ne se trouve maintenant qu'une carcasse de voiture carbonisée n'ayant pas manqué de toucher un jeune enfant. Cette vision est si affreuse qu'elle agit comme un électrochoc.

Je me souviens… Nous sommes le 20 février et en cette journée matinale, je me trouve dans le cimetière national d'Arlington pour rendre un dernier hommage aux Marins tués lors d'une mission en Iraq. Plusieurs familles sont présentes, pleurant leurs êtres chers tandis que d'autres essayent de rester dignes. Moi-même je m'y efforce. Ce n'est pas facile mais je dois le faire pour cet homme, à mes côtés, qui me permet de tenir. Il n'est pas rare de nous voir nous chamailler de temps en temps, mais aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il doit se comporter en adulte et j'admire sa détermination pour retenir sa tristesse. Son meilleur ami se trouve dans un de ces cercueils, et je sais que cela le fait souffrir mais il ne veut pas le montrer. Comme pour se donner encore plus de courage, il me prend la main et entrelace ses doigts aux miens. En temps normal je me serai reprise et l'aurai laissé sur place pour aller me réfugier ailleurs, trop troublée par ce geste, mais en cet instant…je ne peux pas, et je resserre un peu plus mes doigts. Je sens qu'il me regarde mais je n'ai pas la force de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Alors je les ferme et écoute tristement Amazing Grace, chantée par une chorale d'enfants. Soudain, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Un bruit que je ne connais que trop bien pour en avoir entendues et désamorcées des centaines dans mon pays. Une voiture vient d'exploser et une deuxième l'imite, nous propulsant dans son souffle…

Une sirène me sort de ce souvenir si récent. Mon ouïe est revenue et j'entends distinctement les cris horrifiés, les pleurs incessant et une fois de plus, des sirènes…une avalanche de sirènes. Les pompiers et les ambulanciers se hâtent vers le lieu des explosions. Encore sous le choc, aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche… Alors je me décide à avancer, tout en me frayant un chemin parmi les corps. Je me stoppe alors, en le voyant. Il est étalé près d'un cercueil renversé, le costume recouvert de terre et taché de sang. Lui, mon collègue, mon ami… le seul que j'aime en secret. J'accélère mes pas et me pose à ses côtés. Cette fois, je ne peux me retenir. Mes larmes ruissellent, se mêlant à la poussière sur mon visage. Je prends sa main et le supplie de la serrer, mais rien n'est fait. Il n'est plus là pour me soutenir… Plus là pour me faire sourire, me faire rire ou me titiller… Il n'est définitivement plus là.

Perdue dans mes pleurs, je ne perçois pas tout de suite les mains qui se posent une à une de part et d'autre sur le haut de mes bras. Avec une certaine pression, je me sens soulevée malgré la faiblesse qui m'envahit, et me retrouve serrée contre un torse. Entre deux sanglots, j'entends qu'on me parle et là, je reconnais la voix. Mon père…du moins, la seule personne que je considère comme le plus proche d'un père. Il me dit qu'il a été mis au courant de ce qui s'est passé et qu'il est tout de suite venu pour savoir si on n'avait rien… Je sens de la tristesse dans sa voix, énormément de chagrin, et j'enfouis mon visage contre lui pour éclater encore plus en sanglot. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes dans cette situation mais là, la raison est différente…

Une énième sirène parvient à mes oreilles, puis une autre voix… et là j'ouvre mes yeux en sursaut, la respiration haletante et les joues humides.

_« Il est 6h…Bonjour à tous ! Nous commençons par l'horoscope de ce samedi 20 février. Bélier, des changements importants… »_

20 février ? On est le 20 février ? Je me passe la main sur le visage et éteins le réveil. Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Du moins, un cauchemar ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Pourtant, tout semblait si réel… Pourquoi l'avoir fait et surtout, pourquoi le voir, lui ? Je ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup. Il ne faut plus que j'y pense. Je me dégage alors des couvertures et pars me préparer pour le travail. Arrivé aux bureaux, je jette un coup d'œil discret au sien, puis me dirige vers le mien. Il est déjà assis, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas très en avance… Avec beaucoup de mal, je me concentre sur mon rapport de la mission d'hier. Il me fait remarquer d'un coup que j'ai une tête à faire peur. Toujours si direct et plein de compassion, à ce que je vois. Je le conjure alors de parler moins fort, ma tête allant exploser.

- Gueule de bois ? me demande-t-il sur un ton rieur.

- Non, réponds-je simplement.

Ma tête est si horrible que cela ? Après tout, si j'ai pleuré toute la nuit, je dois sûrement avoir les yeux bouffis… Super, le voici qui insiste ! A croire qu'il a vraiment du mal avec les mots simples. Ne supportant plus ces bruits qui résonnent, je plaque ma tête entre mes bras posés sur le bureau. Apparemment ça le fait rire encore plus…

- Quand je disais que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool, rit-il.

- Tais-toi, geins-je.

- Pas avant que tu ne me dises la raison pour laquelle tu es dans cet état. Tu as pleuré ? dit-il sérieusement.

Je relève brusquement la tête, avant de me la reprendre entre les mains. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu s'approcher de mon bureau… Que dois-je lui dire, maintenant ? Il est si pragmatique, que son regard me pousse à tout dévoiler…

- Cauchemar…

- Il devait être horrible, murmure-t-il.

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais pleurer ?

- Toi, dis-je tout bas.

Pas assez bas, apparemment. Il me regarde, étonné par cette révélation. Je n'aurai pas dû lui dire. Surtout que je devais oublier tout ça ! Il me regarde encore, et moi…moi j'en fais de même. Pourtant je ne devrais pas ! Non, c'est le moment de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça enlève ce trouble en nous. Mais avant que je ne me décide à le faire, son portable sonne. Il décroche sans même me quitter des yeux, et répond. Ce que je vois en cet instant, m'inquiète. Il parait si décontenancé… Lorsqu'il raccroche enfin, il détourne le regard et s'appuie contre le bureau, me tournant ainsi le dos.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demande-je faiblement.

- Franck, mon… mon meilleur ami…

- Le Marins ?

- Il est mort, dit-il dépité.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. La vision de ce que j'ai vu cette nuit, me revient d'un coup. Non, ce n'est pas possible… ça ne peut pas se produire.

- Co…comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Il a fait une crise cardiaque durant le match de son fils.

Je ferme les yeux de soulagement. C'est égoïste de ma part, je le sais, mais je suis tellement rassurée que ça ne soit pas comme dans mon rêve… A un détail près. Son visage est identique à celui que j'ai pu voir. Il retient ses larmes et se force à rester digne, alors que ça devrait être tout le contraire. Sans plus de réflexion, je me place à ses côtés et lui attrape la main, comme il l'a fait cette nuit. Je le sens la serrer de toutes ses forces, sans refus ni aucune gêne. J'approche alors mon autre main, de son visage et l'invite à se blottir contre moi, ce qu'il fait sans démesure. Pas besoin de paroles, il sait que, par ce geste, je suis là pour lui et qu'il peut se laisser aller. Je sens alors, quelque chose d'humide contre ma peau. Puis, avec une telle précipitation, il libère nos mains et me serre dans ses bras, étouffant ses pleurs dans mon cou. C'est une situation tellement forte, qu'il m'est impossible de garder les yeux ouverts.

Autant ce cauchemar paraissait réel, autant ce moment est tellement vrai…

**FIN**

**Voili, voilou =)**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé... bon, la fin me laisse un peu perplexe car je trouve que c'est un peu rapide, mais bon, c'est fait ^^ **

**Merci de m'avoir lue,**

**Passez une bonne soirée /journée**

**gros bisous **


End file.
